The general aim of this research is to develop theories, algorithms, and computer programs for the creation of two- and three-dimensional maps of anatomical and functional information. This general method involves tasks such as the combination of data from multiple image data sets, e. g. from images of the same individual obtained with different modalities, with the same modality at different times, from different individuals, or the comparison of data from groups of related individuals. Specific applications of this technology include the formation of normative anatomical atlases, the formation of functional maps of physiological variables such as receptor densities and metabolic activity, and region of interest (ROI) or volume of interest (VOI) measurement of these mapped quantities. The effort in this research is divided into three areas: (1) The construction of mapping fields, namely geometrical transformations for aligning multidimensional data sets. (2). Error Fields and ROI/VOI processing techniques, the measurement of variability among such data sets. (3) Distribution processing techniques, the analysis of the intensity distributions in such aligned data sets.